


Closure

by ThylacineLily



Series: Ryan/Pete Series [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Master/Slave, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can't seem to escape it no matter how hard he tries. He always ends up being hunted down by Pete Wentz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

_Lip bleeding, breath coming in short, shallow pants, his body trembled as his eyes narrowed while he stared at Pete, who wore the same smirk he had become used to by now. He gave a trembling exhale as Pete brushed his fingers through Ryan's sweat-dampened hair. "I still fucking hate you," he growled as he slapped away Pete's hand, earning a light, warning slap across his cheek._

_"There will be no more of that, Pet," Pete warned, emphasizing the nickname, causing Ryan's cheeks to flush darker than what they already were. "Understood?"_

_Ryan's lip twitched as he regrettably nodded. "Yes, Master," he answered as Pete once again went for his hair._

\- - - - -

Pete licked his lips as he watched the tape of Ryan sucking him off at the venue. He didn't know how many times he had watched it since that day, but he did know that he loved every minute of it, even if it wasn't as long as he would have liked it to be. He groaned at the sight of Ryan's cock in the younger male's hand as he mouth worked on Pete's cock.

When an unfamiliar ring tone interrupted his private time, Pete glared at his phone for daring to go off when he was close to it himself. Removing his hand from being wrapped around his cock, he used his other hand to grab his cell, pausing to look at the number, also unfamiliar, before he answered the cell. "Hello?"

"Is... Is this Pete?" Questioned a very familiar voice on the other end, causing Pete's cock to jump at the quick recognition.

"You know, I must admit, Ryan, you are the last person I expected to call me," Pete chuckled, a smirk on his lips as he wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly pumping the formed fist. "Who, or what, can I thank for you calling me?"

"The guys, actually," Ryan answered, his voice shaking slightly. "We're going to be in Chicago, I think Brendon said in four days, and Spence, Jon, and Brendon wanted to know if you could take us out and show us around?"

Pete fought back a moan as he squeezed his cock. "Aw, you don't miss me?" He questioned, feigning hurt. "I'm wounded."

"You know why I don't miss you," Ryan spat, his voice suddenly very hushed and echoed, as if he had his hand cupped partially over the phone and his mouth. "Don't play stupid either," he hissed.

The fiery tone in Ryan's voice made Pete's cock throb hard as a realization dawned on him. "They're near you, aren't they, Ryan?" He questioned as he slid his fist to his base, squeezing tight, causing his lip to twitch.

"Yes, they are," he hissed, "so don't start your shit. We had a deal and we both held up our parts so now it's over. Nothing like that will ever happen again, do you hear me?"

Pete gave a dry chuckle. "Yes, I hear you," he answered. "But, you can't honestly tell me you didn't like playing the part of my little cock slut when it was happening." He bit his lip to hold back a moan when he heard a soft, surprised, gasp slip from Ryan. "I'm right, aren't I, Ryan?"

"No, you're not," he growled. "Stop, or I'll hang up on you right now." He furrowed his brows in confusion when Pete laughed, obviously amused by the threat. "What the Hell is so funny?"

"Hang up on me, and the next time I see you and your friends I'll make sure they see our little movie; I'm actually watching it as we speak. I'm sure you wouldn't want that, now would you?" He opened his mouth in a silent moan as he pictured his hand as Ryan's mouth on his cock, his hips bucking at the mental image.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare," Ryan growled.

"Is that a risk you're willing to take, Ryan?" Pete questioned. Not giving Ryan time to answer, he quickly spoke again. "Tell your friends all of you can stop by while you're in town. Goodbye, Baby," he purred out the name and hung up, groaning aloud, quite relieved that he could do so, since he had been uncertain of how much longer he could keep his moans held back.

His fist moved quicker over his cock as his orgasm drew closer. As his orgasm tore through him, he moaned Ryan's name, followed by a couple of soft curses. Slowly stroking his cock, which was returning now to its once flaccid state, he gave a sigh of content and removed his hand, looking at the bits of sticky fluid that had stayed on his hand. After giving a throaty chuckle, he licked his hand clean and got up from the couch to take a hot shower.

\- - - - -

"Ryan, what is your issue today?" Jon asked as he watched as Ryan held on to the leg of the dresser that was placed between the two beds in the cheap hotel room, as Brendon and Spencer each held a leg of his, trying to pull him out of the room. "You were the prissy little brat from Hell at the gas station, you've fought at least once with each of us, and now, you're acting like a little kid. What is going on?"

"I don't want to go!" Ryan cried out as he clung tighter to the piece of furniture, gritting his teeth when Brendon and Spencer pulled harder. "I told you I don't feel good enough to go out!"

"It would be rude of you not to go when he's expecting all of us," Jon said as he scratched his cheek, the wheels in his head turning while he tried to think of a way to get Ryan to let go. He chuckled. "Brendon, Spence, let go of him," he said as he grinned at them.

Both boys turned to look at the older male of the foursome. "But, why?" Brendon asked, confused by the sudden change in plan.

Jon shook his head. "It's okay, let him go," he replied. "I don't know why I didn't see it before. I get it now though."

Ryan hesitantly let go of the dresser and stood, eyeing Jon with worry and intrigue. "What are you talking about, Walker?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"No, I shouldn't say," Jon answered, shaking his head. "You probably don't want those two to know."

"Quit the cryptic crap and spill what the Hell you're talking about!" Ryan snapped, his patience worn thin by the worry of Jon figuring out what he was hiding. Then again, he realized after he yelled it out that he should have dragged him somewhere more private in case he did know what had gone on. He definitely didn't want Brendon and Spencer to know that much.

"Quit being a little sissy bitch," Spencer snapped, long ago tired of Ryan's attitude from Hell. He looked at Jon. "What are you talking about?"

"He's being this way because he's probably afraid of Pete figuring out that he's got the hots for him," he stated, jumping at the same time as Brendon and Spencer when Ryan burst into a fit of loud, boisterous laughter. He exchanged glances with the other two when Ryan took a breath and began laughing even harder. "From bastard, to priss, and then from whiny priss to child having a maniac fit," Jon mused, scratching he back of his head, "what's next?"

"I do not have the hots for Pete Wentz," Ryan said through his laughter. "I'm not even interested in men at all."

"Ryan, lie to us all you want, but you're only lying to yourself," Jon said as he shook his head. "But if you don't come with us, I'm telling Pete about your feelings for him."

Ryan's laughter ceased and his face paled as he stared wide-eyed at Jon, who was oblivious as to what kind of lie to Pete could do, or cause. The bastard will only get a bigger head! He thought as he tried to think of a way to get out of this sticky situation. If Jon says anything to him about me having some false feelings for him, he'll never leave me alone! "Jon, why would you do that?" He asked. "I don't have any interest in Pete, or any other male for that matter."

"Lies," Jon said as he shook his head. "Either you come with us or I'm letting Pete know how you feel."

\- - - - -

Ryan glared out the window of the moving vehicle as he watched the town go by. He had long ago withdrawn into his mind, ignoring any conversation going on around him. Should he hear his name he would listen to whoever was speaking until it was decided unworthy of his attention before returning to staring blankly at the passing scenery of buildings and night life. Any questions sent his way were answered with either one word answers, or answers that were as short as he could make them. He shifted his arms, which were folded across his chest, and sighed softly, wanting to keep all attention off of him as long as he could.

Jon eyed Ryan from his spot in the back seat between Brendon and Spencer, wondering what his friend's problem was. He knew Ryan didn't have a crush, or the hots, for Pete, but something was up with him, whether or not he would admit it to them. If he was being skittish or jittery near Pete, he was being bitchy or quiet, completely withdrawn; like now.

At the next red light he came across, Pete looked over at Ryan and reached over, lightly pressing in the middle of Ryan's forehead where his brows were knotted together from his frowning. He held his finger there as Ryan turned his head to look at him, his brown eyes sending Pete an angry glare that caused Pete's cock to stir in his pants. "How can you enjoy yourself, looking mad all night?" He questioned as he moved his finger in a slow circle and removed it, before he continued driving as the light turned green.

"I'm not mad, I just wasn't feeling well enough to go out when we left the hotel to come hang out with you," Ryan replied, glaring daggers at Pete for having touched him with any form of familiarity. All they had between them was a deal that was done and over with now, so there was no reason to touch him, or even talk to him. _But you know, with him being your manager, you are going to have to talk to him eventually, right?_ Ryan glared out the window, wishing he could glare directly at the little voice in his head, even though he knew it was right.

"Well, how are you feeling now?" Pete questioned, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as he headed back to his home after a night out with the boys of eating and exploring Chicago with both him and Jon as guides since Jon was a native to the city.

"I'm feeling fine now," Ryan answered, his tone a bit snappy since he wanted nothing more than for Pete to crash into a pole, just on the front driver's side and none of his friends to get hurt.

"Then it's a good thing you came with us," Pete said, smiling over at him when he stopped at a four-way stop, "because, if you didn't come with us then you would be sitting all alone at the hotel with nothing to do."

Ryan sighed and looked back out the window as they pulled on to Pete's street, heading down the road to his home. When the car was parked and the doors automatically unlocked, Ryan opened the car door and got out, following the guys inside since they had wanted to hang out with Pete for a little bit longer. "Where is your bathroom, Pete?" Ryan questioned, annoyed that he had to actually risk his safety by using Pete's restroom.

Pete looked over at him as he shut the door behind him and the other band members. "It's up the stairs, third door on the right," he answered. "Do you need me to show you, or can you find it on your own?"

"I think I can find it on my own," Ryan answered before he turned away from his friends, and Pete, and walked up the short flight of stairs, counting the doors until he found the bathroom, where he locked himself inside and double-checked the lock before he hurriedly did his business, not wanting to risk giving Pete too much of a chance to catch him with his cock out of his pants.

When he was done he put himself away and went to the sink to wash his hands, glancing up in the mirror at his pissed eyes. He could still feel the phantom touch of Pete's finger between his brows. He wished that it made his skin crawl, but he knew that some part of him had actually _liked_ the slight bit of concern Pete had shown, even though he knew it was due to the fact others were around, and, more than likely watching.

He dried off his hands, praying the towel was clean, and headed downstairs where the others were sitting on a couch, Pete sitting on a nearby chair, with a love seat completely empty. At the sight of the drinks in their hands he realized how thirsty he was.

Pete chuckled when he noticed the way Ryan looked at the glasses in his friends' hands. "Thirsty, Ryan?" He questioned, giving Ryan a genuine smile. "I can get you a drink too, if you wanted that is."

Ryan was about to say something, nothing particularly nice, but the look of warning the others gave him silenced his snarky comment and reduced it to a mere nod. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble," he replied as he made his way over to the love seat and sat down, sinking in to the soft, thick cushions.

Pete gave a dismissal wave. "It'll be no problem," he said before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Ryan shrunk into the cushions as his friend's suddenly turned to stare at him. "What?" He whispered.

"I swear to God, Ryan, if you don't straighten out for the rest of this visit, I'm going to kick your ass up and down every inch of the hotel room," Jon growled out quietly, "do you understand? The rest of us don't have to be in a bad mood, just because you are."

Ryan nodded and looked up as Pete walked back in to the room, holding a plastic cup that he handed to Ryan, who took a sip from it, licking his lips as the liquid cooled a trail down his throat. As soon as he had finished off another long sip he turned his attention to Pete and gave him a small smile, which he gladly forced for the benefit of not having to deal with Jon when they got back to the hotel room. "Thanks, Pete."

"Don't worry about it," Pete replied as he sat back down in the chair with his own drink. "So, what did you guys think of Chicago?" He questioned, looking at Brendon and Spencer, since Jon already knew Chicago inside and out.

Brendon took a sip of his drink and nodded as he swallowed the sip. "I like it," he answered. "I can see why Jon misses it so much at times," he chuckled as he downed more of his drink.

Spencer set his already empty glass on the end table and shifted on the couch as he answered Pete's inquiry. "It's okay I suppose," he said before he stiffled a yawn, "sorry about that. It's nothing I could see myself missing; nothing against your home," he said, looking at Pete and then Jon, who was covering his mouth to hide a yawn.

"You guys getting tired?" Pete asked as he drank more from his glass, looking a little concerned.

"A little, but we'll be okay," Brendon answered as he finished off his glass and set it on the end table on his side of the couch. "So, just curious, but do you think you'll ever leave Chicago?" He tucked his legs under himself, after sliding off his shoes, resting them by the couch, and looked at Pete.

Pete chewed his lip in a moment of thought before he nodded and took another sip of his drink. "I may love it here, but in all honesty I don't think I want to grow old here, you know? I don't know where I want to move to, yet, but I do know I want to get out sometime." He furrowed his brows as he noticed that Spencer had nodded off, his head drooping for a split second before he lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He questioned.

Spencer blushed slightly, from having been caught at his quick dozing off, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm not driving anyway, Jon is," he answered. "I'm sorry about that though, I guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

"If you guys want to go ahead and stay here for the night, it'll be okay," Pete said as he continued to look concerned. "I wouldn't want you guys to get in to an accident."

"We couldn't impose," Ryan said as he finished off his glass and licked his lips, turning his liquid brown eyes to Pete, unaware that the fierce gaze he was sending Pete had only heated Pete's blood. "We can make it to the hotel," he spoke slowly, trying to keep his voice from sounding harsh so he wouldn't get his ass kicked by Jon. He knew that threat was not empty.

Pete shook his head. "You guys wouldn't be imposing," he said as he got up and grabbed the empty glasses from the end tables. "Did you guys want anything else to drink?" He questioned, looking at the guys, who shook their heads. He looked to Ryan. "I hate to ask, Ryan, but can you please help me get the glasses to the kitchen? I don't have four hands," he said with a smile to show his joking manner.

Ryan hesitated before he stood up and grabbed his own glass, and then Jon's, following Pete into the kitchen. He waited for his chance at the sink before he stepped up and set the two cups in it. When he felt a velvet grip on his hips and a pair of lips press a soft kiss to the back of his neck, his body froze. He stared at the sink, his body tensing up even more. "What do you think you're doing?" He whispered angrily.

"Hush," Pete whispered as he lightly brushed his lips across the back of Ryan's neck, his hands gently kneading the younger male's hips. He smirked when he felt Ryan shiver in his touch. "If you really want to stop this, make noise. Get their attention," he murmured before he slid one hand around front, sliding up under Ryan's shirt, his slightly calloused fingers brushing over the flat abdomen, his other hand staying at his hip, giving a soft squeeze.

Ryan felt his heart begin pounding in his chest at the touch of Pete's hand on his flesh. "I know what happens if I get them," he whispered, his breath hitching in his throat when Pete's calloused thumb brushed over his nipple.

"Your dirty little secret gets wretched out of the closet you seemed to have buried in," he whispered against Ryan's shoulder before gently biting the skin under the shirt. He smirked when Ryan gave a startled gasp.

"They're going to wonder what's taking so long," he murmured, trying to keep his eyes open with how heavy they were staring to feel. "We have to get back in there."

"I guarantee you, they won't be wondering," he said with a soft chuckle that sent shivers through Ryan's body.

Ryan's eyes narrowed slightly as his stomach suddenly tensed up. "What do you mean?" He questioned as he quickly jerked away from Pete, the movement making his head spin. He frowned at the smirk Pete wore as he stared back at Ryan. "Pete, what do you mean?" When Pete momentarily lifted a brow and looked at the kitchen doorway, leading out to the living room, Ryan looked at the doorway before he looked back to Pete, who had moved closer to him.

Ryan moved away from him, leaving the kitchen to walk in to the living room, where his friends were passed out on the couch, looking sound asleep. His eyes grew heavier as his world spun more violently than earlier, before his eyes closed and he slipped into the dark void that he had been fighting off.

\- - - - -

Ryan gave a soft groan as he opened his blurry eyes, blinking a couple of times to clear the haze that seemed to be his friend for the moment. Once the blur had dissipated, and his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room, he took notice that he was alone on a large bed, the satin of the sheets he laid upon feeling cold on his naked skin.

Upon realizing how cold his arms were, he looked to his wrists, only to find them bound to the bed posts by handcuffs with cotton padding on the inside to prevent the metal from bruising or cutting his skin. He turned his head, looking back as far as he could, seeing that he was indeed fully without clothes, with his legs bound together. But, to avoid him from moving them, at each ankle was an extra rope that was tied around the bed posts at the bottom of the bed. There was no way to escape from whatever this was for.

He laid his head back down on the pillow that had been placed under him and tried to think. He was hoping to discover some way to get out of this, but his mind side-tracked as he tried to remember how he had ended up in the bed. He didn’t even know whose house it was in at the moment. His memories of the night out with the guys were too hazy to make any sense as to how it lead to this. He closed his eyes as he shifted his wrists, sighing in relief as the movement allowed the blood to flow freely in his arms once more. From how numb his arms had been, he accepted the after-numb tingling sensation that crawled under his skin like thousands of tiny bugs.

When the door opened, the light in the hall flooded the room for a brief moment before a shadow moved into the light and the door shut, a soft click sounding in the quiet room. In the dark, Ryan bit his lower lip, wondering if someone had actually come in the room, or if someone had merely opened the door to look in on him.

“Judging by the lack of snores, I’m going to guess you’re awake,” taunted a familiar voice as the light flipped on, blinding him until his vision cleared enough so that he could see Pete standing by the door.

“You drugged us.” Ryan stared at him, as millisecond after millisecond ticked by, he got more and more angry that Pete had actually played him and his friends, and then drugged them. “How fucking dare you drug us!?” He growled out as he tired to glare at Pete as best as he could from the angle he was having to hold his head to look at the older male.

Pete laughed darkly as he made his way to the bed, eyeing his captive with a hooded expression that made Ryan tremble on the inside, while something else twitched. “Calm down, Ryan, it’s nothing harmful, and look, I was nice enough to give you the smaller dose,” Pete said with a chuckle as he approached the bed and ran a calloused finger along Ryan’s spine, causing chill bumps to rise on Ryan’s flesh.

“You call that nice?” Ryan hissed, despite the warmth in his belly from the mere touch. “What did you do to me while I was asleep?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Pete answered with a soft chuckle. “I wanted you awake for everything I’m going to do to you.” He slid his hand down and cupped Ryan’s ass with his hand, giving it a firm squeeze that made Ryan’s cock twitch once more.

“They won’t be waking up anytime soon, will they?” Ryan questioned, dread pooling down his spine, turning to an odd warm sensation in his belly. The chuckle from Pete only confirmed Ryan’s fears, making him sigh. “This is low, you know, even for you.”

“But it will definitely be worth the outcome,” Pete purred into Ryan’s ear after he leaned down over the younger male. His tongue darted out, tracing the shell of Ryan’s ear, causing more chill bumps to rise. “I can’t wait to be inside of you,” he murmured before his teeth not-so-gently nipped Ryan’s earlobe.

Ryan gasped from the pain in his ear as he turned his head away from Pete, glaring at him as best as he could. “Us fucking was never part of the deal!” He exclaimed as he tried to scoot away from Pete, even though he knew he couldn’t. At least he felt better for trying, even though Pete’s laughter killed it for him. “I told you I’m straight goddamn you!” He yelped when Pete brought his hand over and delivered a stern slap to Ryan’s exposed cheek, startling the young Ross as he stared at Pete with now-wide eyes. “What the Hell is wrong with you?” He questioned softly.

“My pet has a very loud mouth,” Pete answered as he got up from the bed and moved across the room to the dresser that Ryan couldn’t see since he was unable to turn his head at that angle. “I suppose I should cure that, but really, your mouth is of much more use to me with it open.”

Ryan failed miserably as he fought to look behind him when he heard a drawer opening, followed by the sounds of a package being opened. He could barely make out the silhouette of Pete in the far corner of his field of vision, and when Pete came back into view with his arm behind his back, Ryan felt a surge of panic at the smirk on Pete’s face. A cry of pain left his mouth as Pete’s other hand quickly shot out and grabbed hold of Ryan’s hair, jerking his head back. The cry of pain turned into a confused yelp when something was forced into his open mouth, covering the mouth area of his face, and a strap secured behind his head.

Ryan’s eyes opened wide when he realized he could no longer close his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. He turned his frightened look to Pete, who smirked at him. “This is what we call an open mouth gag, Ryan,” Pete said as he slowly slid his finger down the bridge of Ryan’s nose before he lightly tapped the tip and smiled, “it keeps your mouth open, so I can still use it, but it keeps you from biting down on my cock, which I’m sure you will with how pissed you are.”

A growl erupted from Ryan as he narrowed his eyes at Pete. “I ha you,” Ryan managed to get out since it didn’t mess with him moving his mouth, and his tongue was unable to touch the roof of his mouth since he couldn’t close his mouth part way.

“I know you hate me, Ryan, but today we’re going to change that,” Pete explained as he moved to the bottom of the bed and untied the two ropes that were attached to either side of Ryan’s legs. “You can move your legs if you need to, get the blood flowing through them again,” Pete said. He walked to the dresser and grabbed another item that, once again, Ryan couldn’t see. “But I have to tell you, it does come with a price.”

Ryan slowly lifted and lowered his legs, sighing at the tingle of his blood flowing through the previously numb limbs. His jaw was already getting a little sore from it being unable to close, but he was more worried about the price that Pete had mentioned after untying his legs. “Wha oo oo wan?”

“What do you I want?” Pete questioned, wanting to make sure he had understood his pet. When Ryan gave a confirming nod, he smiled. “I want you on your knees, Ryan, and I wouldn’t fight it if I were you.”

Ryan shook his head and lowered his legs, trying to ignore the pins and needles feeling as his legs got their feeling back. When Pete cleared his throat, he shook his head again, more determined, and laid his head on the pillow as he tried to keep his tongue from touching the rubber of the gag, not liking the taste he accidentally got earlier.

Pete’s mouth spread into a wide grin as he walked to stand by the middle of the bed, where he brought his hand back, holding the paddle he held tightly, and then swung at Ryan’s ass, earning a loud cry of surprise, and slight pain when the leather-covered paddle connected to Ryan’s flesh. “I told you I wouldn’t fight me if I were you, Ryan,” he lightly chided as he reached down and ran his hand over the slightly reddened skin. “Now, do yourself a favor and lift that sexy ass into the air for me.”

With much, obvious, hesitation, Ryan managed to get his lower half onto his knees, using his arms being secured to the head board as a sort of leverage. He got as comfortable as he could and looked back at Pete, barely seeing him in the far corner of his vision. “Wha are oo oing?”

Pete lifted a brow and delivered another sharp smack with the paddle, earning another cry of surprise from Ryan. “No more questions, pet,” Pete warned, running his fingertips over the heated flesh. “Since you can’t seem to behave right now, no more talking, unless spoken to, until I say so, is this understood?” To get his point across, Pete lightly tapped the paddle against Ryan’s reddened skin, not enough to even cause a sting.

Ryan gave a quick nod to show he understood and flexed his jaw a little around the gag, trying to relieve some of the pain at the hinges of his upper and lower jaw. He tensed when he felt something slightly warm and a bit wet start to press into his body, and he started moving his hips away, but a sudden smack from the paddle, that was harder than the other ones, warned him otherwise. He stilled, trying to fight the urge to pull himself as close to the headboard as something did indeed slowly slide into him. He squirmed as he fought to stay still, the penetration completely alien to him as Pete slowly pushed the toy into Ryan.

The toy started off slender, but slowly widened to be a little wider, an easier way to stretch open than the other options. He could easily use his fingers to stretch out Ryan, but he had nails, or something resembling them, and the last thing he wanted was to be trying to fuck Ryan and have him not enjoy it because he was cut. He could also resort to a thin dildo, but Pete wasn’t thin. The toy he was using would stretch Ryan out to almost where Pete was in thickness, giving Pete room to do a little bit of squeezing in, without making his pet suffer. It honestly was the best bet.

He set down the paddle, not too far out of reach, and placed his free hand on Ryan’s hip, steadying the younger male as he pulled the toy back a little slid it in a little further. Repeating the process a couple of times, he slid more of the toy in, inch by inch, until he could finally fit the whole length inside Ryan, who was obviously aroused. The hard cock that was already oozing a small drop of pre cum was the giveaway as Pete slowly pushed it in deeper, touching a spot in Ryan that made him moan.

“You’re enjoying this, Ryan,” Pete mused as he removed the toy from Ryan, earning a whimper of objection. “You can’t even pretend anymore, so how about this? Anytime you even pretend you don’t, I’m going to take that paddle to your ass as hard as I can. Is this understood?” When Ryan nodded, Pete grinned.

Ryan flexed his jaw on the rubbed that was in his mouth again, making a noise of surprise when something cool slid down over his cock, fitting tightly around his base. He looked at Pete as the older male came to stand by the bed, closer to the top so that Ryan actually could see him.

“That is a little something to make sure you don’t get off until I say it’s okay. Now… I’m going to untie the cuffs from the bed, but I’m not going to get rid of the cuffs, is this understood?” Pete questioned, his eyes roaming over the naked flesh laid out on his bed. When Ryan gave a slow nod, Pete untied the rope that held the cuffs to the bed and watched as Ryan used the chance to move his wrists a little bit, getting the blood flow going when it had started to slow from being held still. “Sorry about the precautions, but I’m sure you understand.”

Ryan nodded as he looked at Pete, his jaw flexing again around the gag that was still holding his mouth open. He sat up on his knees and looked at Pete, who was watching him with curious eyes since he wasn’t even trying to run.

“Off the bed and on your knees, Ryan, it’s time to see if you work better with or without the gag,” Pete said as he began undoing his pants, smirking when a light flush began to grow on Ryan’s cheeks. “Now why are you blushing?”

Ryan looked up from Pete’s hands, that had been undoing the skinny jeans, to the green-brown eyes that smirked back at him, making his blush deepen. “I on know,” he replied, his eyes darting back down when the hands pushed the pants off of Pete’s waist, revealing the boxer-briefs underneath with the confined cock straining beneath them. He quickly pulled his eyes back up to Pete’s but it was too late, he had been caught.

Pete smirked, his eyes darkening as he shook his head. “You know lying to me does no good when you’re so easily read, Ryan,” Pete said as he moved over to the dresser and grabbed the paddle he had used on Ryan’s ass earlier. “Now bend over so I can give you your punishment.”

His body trembling from his slight adrenaline rush, Ryan bent over, resting his upper half on his elbows, his lower half up on his knees to keep his bottom up in the air. He yelped when the paddle struck, hard, surprising him with the force behind it, but even more surprised at how hard part of his anatomy had just jerked. A couple hard spanks later, when the spanking stopped, he dared a look over his shoulder at Pete, who was running his calloused fingertips over the reddened skin. The action sent small shivers through Ryan’s spine.

“I would highly suggest you don’t lie to me anymore,” Pete warned, his eyes darkening as he looked to Ryan, “or else those spanks with the paddle will get harder, and the count will get longer. Is that hard for you to understand?”

Ryan gave a quick shake of his head as Pete motioned for him to come to him. He pushed himself up and looked at Pete, who lifted a brow before he snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. Remembering the command from earlier, Ryan got off of the bed and knelt by it, watching Pete as the older male removed his boxer-briefs, discarding them with his pants.

Pete sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Ryan to come to him, his cock twitching as a trail of pre slid down Ryan’s arousal. When Ryan was kneeling between his legs, he lifted a brow at him to get his point across, hoping for the sake of Ryan’s ass that Ryan remember exactly what Pete had wanted from him.

Ryan looked at Pete before he lowered his mouth down onto Pete’s hard cock, his tongue brushing against the warm flesh; his cock giving a painful jerk. Keeping his mouth where it was supposed to be, he went to work, doing what he knew Pete liked, as best as he could with such a limited range of motion for his mouth. When he felt the hand on the back of his head, urging him to take more of the length into his mouth, he did so, shivering at he moan that escaped from between Pete’s lips. The fingers gently tangled in his hair as he moved his head up and down, his tongue rubbing along the underside as he sucked off Pete.

Pete looked down at Ryan, watching his own cock disappear in and out of Ryan’s face, slowly fucking his mouth. He leaned his head back and moaned when Ryan began to suck harder, finally giving in to what he obviously wanted. He gasped when Ryan’s tongue found the spot under the crest of his head, running along it, following the small impression in the skin before Ryan continued doing what he could with the open-mouth gag.

“Stop.”

Ryan froze, looking up at Pete without removing his mouth from the throbbing cock. He stared, confused as he tried to think of what he could have done wrong.

“Take your mouth off of my cock,” Pete ordered, “I have an idea, and I get the feeling that I’m really going to like it.” He gave a soft moan as Ryan withdrew his mouth from the length and sat back on his heels, looking at Pete with curiosity. “On the dresser is a shiny, silver toy. Get it. I’m sure you’ll figure out where I’m going with this idea of mine when you see the toy.”

Ryan nodded and managed to get to his feet before he went to the dresser and grabbed the shiny, silver phallus, with a chord attached to it that connected it to a remote, bringing it back to Pete. Pete smirked as Ryan stared at the toy, and then Pete.

“I’m going to put that in you, pet, and while you’re sucking me off, I’m going to move the dial up and down so I can watch you squirm with want and need.”

Ryan’s eyes widened, and he was tempted to resist, but he remembered what Pete said about the paddle coming down harder and more whacks getting added to the count. It was enough to make him turn around, putting his backside to Pete. He moaned as the fake phallus, which was the same size as the toy earlier, was pressed into his slightly stretched hole. His legs almost turned the jelly as he faced Pete and got back on his knees, taking Pete’s cock back into his mouth.

Pete slowly increased the speed, watching with a satisfied smirk when Ryan jumped at the first bit of buzzing and then began to moan on his cock as the buzzing increased bit by bit. He moaned as he toyed with the speed on the dial, watching Ryan squirm as he had wanted him to. The soft little whimpers of need only heightened Pete’s arousal, and it didn’t take long before he came in Ryan’s eager mouth, moaning out his name as Ryan sucked harder while he came.

Ryan continued to slowly suck on Pete’s cock until it was fully limp in his mouth, slowly removing it with a small plop noise as he looked up at Pete with some of his master’s fluids trailing down his chin since he was unable to close his mouth. His eyes were glazed with lust, and his hips were still squirming as Pete slid the speed up to max, making Ryan arch his back from the pleasure.

Pete’s own eyes took in the sight of the flushed cheeks and hazed over eyes, the undeniable look of someone who was definitely close to orgasm, but held back. Pete grinned. “Do you want to get off Ryan?” He chuckled at the eager nod from his pet and patted the spot on the bed next to him, lowering the speed so that Ryan could think clearly enough to move. “Get on you knees, up by the bead post.”

Ryan did as he was told, and nearly cried out in frustration when the handcuffs were roped to the bed, holding him in place once more. He moaned when the speed of the vibrations increased once more, his cock jerking painfully now, the tip a deep purple from lack of release. When Pete got behind Ryan, kneeling between his pet’s legs, he slid his hand under Ryan’s lower torso and removed the cock ring. Ryan gave a moan of relief, that was soon a moan of pleasure as Pete turned up the speed on the toy and began to slowly fuck Ryan with the buzzing phallus.

Pete smirked as Ryan began to push back against the toy, desperate in his search for release. The last push back from Ryan buried the toy all the way inside of him, pressing into his prostate, sending him over the edge of the much needed release. Pete left the toy hilted inside Ryan as he gave his pet’s hip a good squeeze, grinning as Ryan’s upper torso sagged slightly, despite Ryan’s efforts to stay up, given his situation.

“If that’s how you move for a toy, I’m not sure how much longer I can wait to see how you move for me,” Pete taunted as he gave Ryan’s ass a small squeeze before he removed the toy, drawing a soft moan from Ryan.

“Wha?” Ryan turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Pete, who was now moving off the bed and moving back to the top of the bed, undoing the rope from the headboard.

“Lay on your back pet,” Pete commanded, his eyes glistening with some dark emotion that both scared and aroused Ryan, even though he had just gotten off. When Ryan was on his back, he looked up at Pete, who looked back down to him as he redid the rope to the headboard, grinning at he confused, yet frustrated, look on Ryan’s face.

Ryan stared up at Pete, both arms stretched above his head by the cuffs and rope, and furrowed his brows, now feeling completely lost and confused. “Wha’s going on?” Ryan questioned, using his tongue at the back of his throat to make the ‘n’ sound.

Pete leaned down and reached behind Ryan’s head, undoing the buckle that held the gag in place, before he removed the bondage piece. He watched as Ryan went about opening and shutting his jaw to relieve the cramp in his jaw. “Better, Ryan?” He questioned, chuckling as Ryan nodded, still moving his jaw, rotating the lower jaw like someone who had been sucker punched. “I didn’t want your moans to be hindered by the gag, hence your freedom,” he explained as he sat on the bed, by Ryan’s side, running his fingertips over the rib cage that just barely showed through his sides. “And we both know you’re not going to bite me anymore, don’t we?”

Ryan’s cheeks flamed up at the words that left Pete’s mouth, and he gave a slow shake of his head. “I won’t,” he answered, shifting his eyes away from Pete, hating to admit his defeat. He looked up in alarm when Pete nestled down between his legs, settling in a way that they were face to face, their hips pressing close together. “Pete?” His voice questioned what was going on, but he had no time to say anything else as Pete’s mouth descended onto his own, the lips as warm and inviting as they had been the day at the arena.

Pete grinned inwardly in satisfaction as Ryan returned the kiss, his mouth eager against Pete’s, the younger male’s lips parting as Pete’s tongue darted out from his own mouth and brushed across them. He slid his tongue into Ryan’s mouth, their tongues meeting and fighting for dominance as Pete explored Ryan’s mouth, enjoying the taste inside. He ran his hand along Ryan’s side, his blunt nails scraping the flesh as they moved down, causing Ryan to shiver at the slight tickle.

Ryan moaned in his throat when Pete’s crotch rubbed against his own, causing his limp cock to twitch back to life. Pete’s mouth left his own before it traveled down Ryan’s jaw, to his collar bone, where Pete gently nipped, sucking on the spot as Ryan’s eyes followed Pete. When Pete’s tongue found his right nipple, Ryan gasped, earning a smirk before Pete closed his teeth around the sensitive flesh and bit down.

Pete watched with amused eyes as Ryan tried to arch his back, his mouth open in a now-silent moan as he flicked his tongue over the hardening bud. He grinned as he did it once more before he slid his hand between them, wrapping it around his own length, slowly jerking off against Ryan’s entrance. “I have to warn you, though I’m sure you realize it, I’m a little wider than the toys I used on you, so you.”

Ryan realized that no, he hadn’t noticed Pete was wider than the toys, he had only felt the toys, not seen them, like when he saw Pete’s cock as it moved towards his mouth. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at Pete, who smirked at him. “H…How much bigger are you?” He dared to question, afraid to hear the answer.

Pete looked down at him, that fucking smirk on his lips as he rubbed himself against Ryan’s hole, his eyes darkening when Ryan’s eyes widened. “I bet you’re dying to find out,” Pete taunted as he pressed the tip of his cock inside Ryan’s body, earning a soft moan from his new toy. “I thought so,” he said before he chuckled and Pressed just the tip inside, watching Ryan’s eyes widen a bit more, his lips parting as the younger male gasped. He moaned softly when Ryan’s body tightened around him at the slow invasion. “In case you haven’t figured it out yet, Ryan, even if you’re in pain, once I start, I’m not stopping. But I’m sure I stretched you enough, so it shouldn’t be a problem as long as you relax until I’m buried inside of you.”

Ryan gasped, louder, as Pete pushed more of his length inside of him, not even waiting for him to relax so to ease any pain from however much Pete was stretching him. His eyes widened more at the feeling that was slowly filling him before they slipped closed and a moan came from between his lips. When he opened his eyes, they met with Pete’s eyes, the amusement evident in the brown-green orbs that stared back at him. He tried to look away, but Pete’s hand came up and gently grabbed Ryan’s chin, the gentleness startling him as he returned the stare.

“Don’t look away from me.”

The command was barely heard, but it got the point across and Ryan gave a small nod, which made Pete let go of his chin. Ryan kept his eyes locked with Pete’s as the older male moved above him, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. As Pete began to move his hips faster, Ryan fought to keep his eyes open, not wanting to disappoint his Master. A moan escaped his mouth when Pete gave a harder thrust, a smirk on the lips that suddenly looked almost too inviting to Ryan. Keeping his eyes open, as ordered, he lifted his head, capturing the parted lips with his own, surprising Pete. The surprise showed in Pete’s eyes, but faded away to slight amusement as he returned the kiss without closing his own eyes.

Pete was the one to break the kiss as he reached for Ryan’s leg, lifting it up to push deeper into his pet, moaning when Ryan’s body finally gave him the reaction he had been wanting; clenching tight around his length. When Ryan brought up his other leg, wrapping it partially around Pete’s waist, Pete moved as deep as he could in his pet, both moaning as their eyes broke contact when Pete’s eyes slipped closed.

Ryan’s back arched as Pete’s hips moved faster and a hand wrapped around his cock, giving the base a nice squeeze. He cried out Pete’s name when the older male hit the spot deep in his body, threatening to throw him over the edge he was already teetering on. He gasped when Pete thrust into the spot again, making him cry out once more.

“Don’t you dare get off until I have,” Pete warned through his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at Ryan in a warning glare. “Understood?”

“Yes!” Ryan replied, moaning when Pete grabbed his hips, squeezing them with bruising force.

“Yes, what?” Pete questioned, ceasing his movements. His action made Ryan cry out in objection, his eyes begging Pete for release.

“What are you doing!?”

“I said, yes, what?” He growled, digging his small nails into Ryan’s flesh, making the younger male squirm beneath him.

Ryan whimpered as he looked up at Pete. “Yes, Master,” he managed to get out through his soft panting.

“That’s a good toy,” Pete said before he resumed his movements, making Ryan moan and lean his head back into the pillow beneath his head. “I knew you’d like this,” Pete moaned as he continued to move as deep as he could, “being used for what you are.”

“Use me Master,” Ryan moaned as he looked up into his Master’s eyes, crying out as Pete fucked him harder, obviously not caring if he hurt him or not.

All that was on Pete’s mind was making sure he got off, and then maybe letting his pet have his release. He grabbed Ryan’s hips tighter as he sought his release inside his pet, his hips losing their rhythm as he got closer to his desired release.

Ryan brought his hips up to meet Pete’s every other thrust, moaning when Pete leaned over him, his body stilling above him. Pete’s nails digging into his hips in the middle of his orgasm was what pulled Ryan over the edge into his own orgasm, that made him arch his back, crying out Pete’s name. He was panting softly as Pete let go of his hips and leaned down, resting on him, his arms on either side of his torso.

Pete’s lips brushed over Ryan’s forehead before he reached up and untied the cuffs from the bedpost, leaning his forehead on Ryan’s chest as Ryan let his arms lay behind him. “Give me a minute and I’ll get he cuffs off of you,” Pete said between his own soft panting.

He stayed still above Ryan for several moments before he slowly pulled out of him and laid on the bed next to him, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. He looked over at Ryan, who was looking up at the ceiling with his eyes only half-opened, and chuckled. “Are you glaring, or trying to keep your eyes open?” He questioned as he rose up from the bed, heading over to his dresser, where he had everything laid out.

“Trying to keep them open,” Ryan muttered as he watched Pete, sitting up when Pete came over to him with a key in one hand, the other hand motioning for him to move closer.

Pete watched as Ryan moved closer, his limbs visibly trembling slightly, before he held out his hands, watching Pete with curious eyes. He used the key to unlock the cuffs, setting them on the bedside table before he took each of Ryan’s wrists into his hands, one at a time, to rub the faint red marks. He kept his eyes locked with Ryan’s, who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of his face. “Is there something on your mind?” He asked, his thumb brushing over the pressure point on Ryan’s wrist.

Ryan slowly shook his head as he removed his wrists from Pete’s hold and then laid back down, running his fingers through his hair. He looked up when Pete crawled on top of him, nestling down between his legs. “Thank you,” he said quietly as Pete reached up and started playing with a small lock of hair that had been resting on his forehead, “for taking the cuffs off…”

“Mhm,” Pete replied as he let the small lock of now twisted hair fall on Ryan’s forehead, “you obviously don’t need to be restrained anymore, so I didn’t see the point in keeping them on you.” He laughed softly when Ryan blushed at his words.

“Can we just keep this between you and me?” Ryan questioned, his eyes showing his nervousness. “I’m not sure I want the guys to know about this just yet… I’m not even sure if I’m gay or just bi, I’ve got a lot to figure-” His words were cut off when Pete took his lip between his teeth and nipped hard enough to draw blood, making Ryan yelp in surprise, snapping him out of the submissive trance he had slipped into. A quick brush of his tongue over his lip proved yes, Pete had drawn blood. “You made me bleed!” He exclaimed, gasping when Pete’s cock twitched against his thigh.

“Ryan, I think I need to make something perfectly clear here,” Pete said as he brought up his hand, cupping Ryan’s chin, his thumb brushing over the bloom of blood on Ryan’s lip, making Ryan hiss in pain. “You are my Pet, here for me to do what I want to you or have you do what I want. I can even make you bleed if it would help me get off. You aren’t allowed to object to anything I do, or say to do. Is this understood?”

“If you leave marks, then the others will notice and start asking questions!” Ryan exclaimed softly, his eyes going wide as he realized that everything they had done could easily get back to his friends. He would never hear the end of it from Jon.

“Then you tell them that we have a very healthy sex life behind closed doors,” Pete replied as if it was the most common answer in the worlds. “So you shack up with you boss and every now and then I get a little rough, but you being the little slut that you are, enjoy every bit of it,” he mused as he licked the blood from his thumb.

“You’re serious?”

“As serious as the fact that I own you,” Pete purred against Ryan’s neck, making the younger male tremble at the close contact.

“Then let’s just get one thing clear,” Ryan growled out, surprising Pete, who lifted his head to look at his pet.

“And what might that be, pet?” Pete questioned, a smirk on his lips as he slid himself back into Ryan, ready for one more round.

Lip bleeding, breath coming in short, shallow pants, his body trembled as his eyes narrowed while he stared at Pete, who wore the same smirk he had become used to by now. He gave a trembling exhale as Pete brushed his fingers through Ryan's sweat-dampened hair. "I still fucking hate you," he growled as he slapped away Pete's hand, earning a light, warning slap across his cheek.

"There will be no more of that, Pet," Pete warned, emphasizing the nickname, causing Ryan's cheeks to flush darker than what they already were. "Understood?"

Ryan's lip twitched as he regrettably nodded. "Yes, Master," he answered as Pete once again went for his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or does it seem like the dresser in hotels that has a bible in it, is always nailed or screwed to the floor somehow? Also, if you wanted to see the gag that Pete used on Ryan, you can view it here: http://www.bdsmstore.com/productcart/pc/product869.asp


End file.
